mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Star Grazer
The Star Grazer is a spaceship developed in Switzerlol under the Switzerland Army's Construction and Design Division. Statistics Currently, the Star Grazer is under the destroyer class. It is small, but it is powerful. It contains some attributes that you most likely would not imagine possible. Weapons The Star Grazer has many weapons. Some are deadly while others are almost damaging. One of the weapons, known as the Laser Cannons, are small, but extremely powerful. One blast of the Laser Cannons is the equivalent of releasing the amount of light and heat that the sun would produce on any given day. Sadly, this weapon is only limited to its use of a maximum of 8 shots. If this weapon was fired more than eight times, the entire ship will start to overheat, causing the internal cooling and gravitational stability to fail. This weapon is to not be messed with, as it is known to incinerate entire planets in a matter of seconds. Another weapon that the Star Grazer possesses is called The Scrambler. It may sound funny, but this weapon is not any type of typical space weapon. This weapon produces an magnetic pulse, similar to an EMP device, but only this pulse will clump objects together, making them inseperable like two sheets of steel that are welded together. Traveling The ship itself has a steady crusing speed at 4654 miles per second. That is 16754400 miles per hour, even though it is not the speed of light. This was made possible through arc reactor core technology, a project also being developed in Switzerlol. It works like this: The arc reactor constantly fuels the ships engines by supplying the engines with excessive amounts of electricity, which ends up getting recycled back into the arc reactor again. This process is constantly on going if it is at full throttle. If it is not at full throttle, the ship has an electric regulator that will restrict the flow of electricity to the engines from the arc reactor. Even though the ship does have a high speed, it still has a warp drive to get from point A to point B without causing time to slow down around the people in the ship itself. The ship also has an auto-pilot feature, which will automatically drive the ship to its destination in the shortest time possible, but only if it is engaged. The auto-pilot feature also includes an auto-launching of it weapons, if it is attacked, but only, once again, if it is engaged. Layout The entire ship was built on the purpose that every person on the ship will have enough room to do their daily tasks and to do whatever they wanted to do in their freetime. The ship was layed out in a grid format. Each grid "block" contains enough space for every member of the ship to do their typical activities that they do on Earth 2. Each "block" contains a bathroom, a kitchen, a private showering room, and master bed room. The size of each room is set at 2,564 square feet, or the size of a very small home. Rooms on the edge of the ship are used a meeting rooms, storage, confession room, and a captain's private office. Category:Military Projects Category:Switzerland Projects Category:Spaceships Category:Destroyer Class Spaceships Category:Projects Category:Classified Operations